


First Sentence Prompts

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, M/M, more to be added - Freeform, multifandom - Freeform, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8879884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: prompts written on tumblr using this ask meme!





	1. TeruShou

“In my defense, I thought this would go a lot more smoothly.” Terushima was holding an ice pack to against Daishou’s arm. They decided to go ice skating for their first date, and it didn’t quite exactly happen as planned. Terushima was sulking because he was worried that he’d ruined the date, and quite possibly ruined his chance at getting a second one.

“Teru, stop the sulking. I had fun, even if we did fall into each other a lot.” Daishou sighed for the umpteenth time that night. Of course it hurt when they fell, but getting to feel Terushima’s hands in his, it put him on cloud nine. This was the best first date he’s ever had, not counting the one where they went to the movies and his date fell asleep.

“I know but, it’s still my fault that you got hurt in the first place ‘Shou.” Terushima laid the icepack down on the counter and leaned his head on Daishou’s shoulder. He could feel that Daishou was laughing and he looked up to see a small smile across his boyfriend’s face. “What’re you laughing at?”

“You, Teru. You’re adorable when you pout.” Daishou ran his fingers through Terushima’s hair before placing a gentle kiss on his nose. He could feel the heat spreading across his face and he didn’t care. He was happy, and that’s what matters.

“You’re the cute one ‘Shou.” Terushima placed his hands on each side of Daishou’s face before lifting it up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. They were soft and warm, and he could drown in this feeling. He backed away and smiled gently. If this was happiness, he didn’t ever want to lose this.


	2. MatsuHana

“I’m trying very hard not to see all this as a metaphor for my life.” Hanamaki was staring down at his failed attempt to bake a cake. He followed the recipe correctly, so why was the cake falling apart? He looked around and read the recipe again.

“Are you sure you just didn’t forget the eggs?” Matsukawa was leaning against the door way watching his boyfriend have a small breakdown. He held the bowl of eggs behind his back where they were out of sight. If he was caught that he sabotaged the cake, he might just have to sleep on the couch tonight.

“Mattsun, this is not funny. I’ve been failing at so many things lately. Is this my fate? I can’t keep failing at everything.” Hanamaki sat in one of the kitchen chairs and placed his head in his hands. He sighed again before he felt weight lean against his back and arms wrap around his waist.

“It was kind of funny to see your face though. I’m sorry about your cake.” Matsukawa set the eggs on the table in front of Makki’s face. He backed up slowly as he watched his boyfriend stand up with an egg in his hand. “Makki, don’t do this.”

“Oh I think I should.” Hanamaki threw an egg which hit Mattsun square in the chest. Next thing they knew, there was flour and eggs all over the floor and themselves. They couldn’t stop laughing, and when Makki placed a gentle kiss on Mattsun’s cheek, he knew this was heaven.


	3. KuroTsukki

“You need to stop.” Kei was attempting to study for exams, but Kuroo was insistent on trying to cuddle with him anyway. Kei sighed again before petting Kuroo’s hair and turning back towards his books. If he studied now, he wouldn’t have to study for the next couple of days and they could actually spend time together. 

“Tsukki, I can’t handle the loneliness!” Kuroo whined and wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend’s waist. They haven’t seen each other in what seemed like forever, okay it was only a couple of weeks, but it was too long.

“Kuroo, if you let me study now, I don’t need to study later.” Kei adjusted his glasses on his face as he flipped to the next page in his textbook. He took down a few notes as Kuroo tightened his grip once again. Kei pet his hair again and gave a small smile. Kuroo definitely was a cat and there was no way around it.

“Tsukki please, I need to cuddle with you. It’s so cold, I can’t deal with it.” Kuroo sat up and leaned his head against Kei’s shoulder. Cuddles were necessary when it’s cold outside. Especially when there’s snow on the ground and Kuroo needed attention.

“Tetsu, I’ll be done in a little bit. Calm down.” Kuroo’s face turned bright red and he nodded slightly before laying back down. He hid his face in a pillow, and Kei ran his fingers through the tangled mess of black hair. Finally, peace and quiet.


	4. LevYaku

“Pass me the sledgehammer.” Yaku was seething mad, and there was no other reason for that than Lev. Lev decided it would be fun to try and make a step ladder for Yaku to use in the kitchen. Instead, Yaku just sees it as a taunt about his height.

“Yaku-san I was just trying to be helpful!” Lev was standing in the far corner away. Of course, the sledgehammer was right next to him that they used to knock down one of the walls in their house to have extra space. Yaku was glaring at him, and honestly he looked scary.

“Lev, if you don’t pass me it right now, I’ll be making you do receives until your arms fall off!” Yaku crossed his arms over his chest. There was no way Lev would get away with this. Sure, it was a nice gesture but it wasn’t necessary.

“Yaku-san please forgive me!” Lev picked up the sledgehammer and handed it off. All the hard work was going to go to waste, but he didn’t want to do receives. He was already bad enough with the practice, he’d just mess up more and cause more trouble.

“You’ll be forgiven once you stop caring about my height.” Yaku lifted the sledgehammer and then set it back down. There was no way he could swing this up high enough to do any damage. He sighed and turned back to Lev who was cowering in the corner. “Just get this thing out of my sight, and we’ll forget it ever happened.”

“Thank you Yaku-san!” Lev grabbed the stool and the sledgehammer before running through their apartment and placing them in a closet. At least Yaku hasn’t seen the stool he’d put in the bathroom yet. Lev was safe, at least for now.


	5. EmilMickey

“How have you made it this long without someone throwing you out an airlock or something?” Mickey was tempted to hit his head against the wall of the ship. He’d been stuck with Emil only for a few days, and yet he couldn’t stand the guy.

“Well Mickey, it all takes practice!” Emil laughed and leaned against the wall. Mickey was cute and he was easy on the eyes too. Maybe if they hadn’t been locked in here together, maybe they could be friends.

“What kind of practice does that need?” Mickey sighed and sat down on the ground. Of course he would get stuck with the annoying hot guy. It always happened to him, and it always turned out to be bad luck. Something always backfired on him, and he didn’t want that to happen now.

“Just talking, I guess. It’s something I’m good at.” Emil scratched the back of his neck and a slight blush spread across his cheeks. He’s never had to explain himself, so it was a little embarrassing to do. Mickey let a small smile cross his face before holding his hand out to Emil.

“Well, then let’s talk. Maybe I can survive another week without shoving you out of the airlock.” Mickey’s ears were bright red, and his hand was shaking slightly. Emil took Mickey’s hand and let out a laugh. This could be the start of an amazing friendship, and if he was lucky down the line, a relationship.


	6. MilaSara

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.” Mila was sitting in bed hugging a pillow to her chest. This was the first time she’d ever had someone sleep over who wasn’t related to her. Sara was beautiful, and Mila just couldn’t keep her eyes off of her for a moment.

“What kind of pie do you want to make? I can make many different kinds.” Sara sat on the bed across from Mila and played with her hair. Baking was one of Sara’s strong skills, and she was ready to show off. Any kind of pie Mila could think of, Sara could make.

“Chocolate pie please!” Mila screamed a little too loud and Sara laughed. Mila smiled shyly as her cheeks turned pink, and the tips of her ears turned red. Chocolate was always good, and there could never be enough.

“Chocolate pie it is then.” Sara laughed before taking Mila’s hand and pulling her off of the bed. If Sara was going to bake, she would make Mila watch. Mila held onto her hand tightly and followed closely behind to the kitchen.

“I can’t believe we’re going to make pie. I’m so excited right now!” Mila giggled and sat on one of the kitchen stools while Sara gathered ingredients. Nobody really used the kitchen much except during the morning. They always prepped meals in the morning that way there wasn’t much to be done later in the night.

“It’s going to be good pie too. I hope you’ll be impressed.” Sara smiled and set on her way to baking. By the time they could actually eat the pie, two hours had gone by with just talking. They smiled at each other, and when they went to sleep, they were tangled together and inseparable.


	7. OtaYuri

“Nope, I absolutely refuse to touch that.” Yuri’s face was wrinkled with disgust. Of course Victor would leave a pair of his boxer shorts lying around. Every time Victor visited, he’d be leaving with fewer clothes than he came with because they stayed on the floor.

“Someone has to touch it though.” Otabek leaned against the wall and started at Yuri’s face. He really was cute with his nose scrunched up it reminded him of a cat. Of course he’d pick them up, but only when Yuri was really frustrated.

“Beka he needs to be taught a lesson!” Yuri started to stomp off towards Victor’s room before Otabek pulled him into a hug. Instantly Yuri settled down and basically melted into Otabek’s arms. Yuri’s face turned bright red and he hid his face against Otabek’s chest.

“I’ll take care of it, so just relax.” Otabek kissed Yuri’s forehead gently before letting him go. He picked up Victor’s boxer shorts and tacked them up to his door. At least he wouldn’t lose them this time. There would be no excuse as to why he doesn’t take them back with him.

Otabek and Yuri were cuddling on the couch when Victor screamed. They shared a small smile and just cuddled a little bit closer. There was no reason to get up to investigate what Victor was screaming about when they already knew. This was happiness, and this was what they deserved.


End file.
